Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parachute, and more particularly to a coaxial double layer parachute which can be mainly applied to fire and earthquake rescue actions in the cities when low height deployments, risk-free parachuting, and less complicated manual operation are required.
Description of the Prior Art
Parachute is an aerodynamic decelerator which is fixed to a payload by a connecting member. Hence, the parachute can be deployed to slow down the falling speed of the payload by creating a drag.
However, the deployment of most parachutes requires a great height to carry out parachuting. Second, failure of an operational parachute extraction system causing fatalities and injuries leads to less trust in using parachuting decelerator as a fire escape device. Third, relatively complicated manual operation and skills are required.
The present invention has arisen to practically amend the afore-described disadvantages.